Anu (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Annunaki; formerly | Relatives = Category:Anu FamilyCategory:Tiamat Family Anshar (father); Kishar (mother); Dagon, Martu, Ea, Ningal, Tammuz (sons with Ki); Baal (son with Asherah); Inanna, Eriskegal (daughters with Ki); Nergal (grandson); Lahamu, Lahmu (grandparents) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Dilmun | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Dilmun | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = God of heaven (Dilmun), sky-god; formerly Sky Father | Education = | Origin = Annunaki | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Gruenwald; Ralph Macchio; | First = Conan the Barbarian #10 | First2 = (Mentioned) | HistoryText = Origins Anu was the son of Anshar and Kishar, and thus the grandson of Lahmu and Lahamu, the first two Annunaki sired by Tiamat and Apsû, respectively the primeval embodiments of the sea and of the water bellow the Earth. Anu became the god of heaven, the Sky Father of the Annunaki and their first leader. Mating with Ki (Gaea), he sired Dagon, his first-born, then many other offspring, including Ea, Martu, Ningal, Tammuz, his first daughter Eriskegal, then his youngest daughter Inanna. He also mated with Asherah and sired Ba'al-Hadad. Annunaki Civil War / Ruler succession At some point, Dagon succeeded to Anu. When Apsû grew tired of the younger gods, he planned to destroy them all, but was preemptively killed by Ea. That enraged, Tiamat and her son Kingu, who led Tiamat's army of monster progeny (including horned serpents, snake-dragons, demonic lions, lion-men, scorpion-men and bull-men), led siege to Dilmun, plunging the Annunaki into a civil war. Dagon's throne was briefly usurped by Ba'al and Ea, who view their brother as ineffective, but they were driven off by Dagon's son Ullikummis. As Anu's sons were unable to defeat the enemy, his grandson Marduk proposed to led the armies of the Annunaki in exchange for becoming the Annunaki supreme leader, and slew Tiamat using heavenly weapons (mace, trident and axe) forged by Ningal. Marduk consequently replaced Anu. Although being supplanted as ruler of the gods, Anu retained a position of authority. Hyborian Age Circa 10,000 BC, Anu was worshiped in many places, including Corinthia, and dispatched the Bull of Anu on behalf of his priests. Return to Dilmun In about 500 AD, when monotheistic religions began to replace the Annunaki worship, Anu produced the edict that they were to return to cut their ties with Earth and return to Dilmun (where they weren't dependent on mortal worshipers). The edict was unpopular among many Annunaki who feared losing their influence, and who were tricked by Marduk Kurios and transformed into demons. Third Host Around 1000 AD, he attended the Council of Godheads to discuss the threat of the Celestials. Modern Age The Annunaki that returned to Dilmun remained largely apart from Earth's affairs. | Powers = Anu possesses the conventional physical attributes of the Mesopotamian gods. Like all of the Mesopotamian gods, he is immortal. He has not aged since reaching adulthood and cannot die by any known conventional means. He is immune to all known earthly diseases and is invulnerable to conventional injury. If wounded, his godly life force would enable him to recover with superhuman speed. It would take an injury of such magnitude that it dispersed a major portion of his bodily molecules to cause him a physical death. Even then, it might be possible for Zeus, Odin, Ea or a number of gods of equal power working together to revive him. Anu does have some superhuman strength and his own godly metabolism gives him far greater than human endurance in all physical activities. Anu also has vast powers of an unknown nature, which seem to surpass the powers of any other Mesopotamian god. Magical in their form and nature, these powers can be employed in numerous forms. He can project rays of mystical forms resembling modern lasers that can explode on impact and erect shields and objects such as thrones and ships from this energy. He can also create dimensional portals at will to travel between earth and heaven and create spells that augment or enforce spells already in existence. He can project his image, voice or energy bolts from heaven to earth and even place bondage spells powerful enough of bonding individuals to certain realms. Anu seems to have limited precognitive and sensory awareness to perceive facts and information from beyond time and space. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Anu at the Guide to the Mythological Universe }} Category:Heaven Deities Category:Sky Deities Category:Hyborian Age Characters Category:Hyborian Age Deities Category:Lahmu Family Category:Mythological Figures